Betrayed
by ForTheLoveOfBooksAndCupcakes
Summary: What if Harry Potter had another cousin? Introducing Iris Aridal, daughter of Lily Evans' younger sister Violet and her husband, John. As active OotP members, they were killed a year after James and Lily, leaving Iris to live with the Dursley's. Iris and Harry are very close, but when they both start Hogwarts, they are pulled apart. Will Harry's neglect drive Iris to the extreme?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright guys! Here it is! The first chapter to my story! I think I shall just call it Betrayed and leave off the "Year 1" part. It sounds so much better that way. Enjoy!**

* * *

John and Violet Aridal, of #12, Cubit Lane, were proud to say they were completely and utterly abnormal, thank you very much. Violet was one of the brightest muggleborn witches in the world, a year younger than her sister, Lily Evans. John was a clever, happy man, a pureblood. They were the proud parents of a small girl named Iris. John was an Auror, and Violet was a Healer at St. Mungo's. They were both active members of the Order of The Phoenix. Their life was quite happy until Albus Dumbledore appeared at their door and informed them that Lily and James Potter were dead. Violet did not believe him.

"You're lying!" she had said, and attempted to shut the door on him. Albus had smiled that wistful smile of his and said softly,

"Do you truly think I would jest about something like this?" A moment of silence, and then, "Their son, Harry. He lives." Violet's head snapped up at this.

"He will come and live with John and myself, of course. My daughter, Iris, is only about a year younger than Harry. I'm sure they will get along splendidly." Dumbledore shook his head.

"Harry has gone to live with your other sister and her husband."

"Petunia?" she shrieked. Petunia isn't fit to raise a dog! And her husband?! That great walrus, Vernon? Why, Harry won't last five minutes there!" Dumbledore shook his head.

"It is for the best." Violet argued with him for ten minutes straight. Nothing swayed him. Finally resigned, she graced him with one final, parting threat, she said,

"If I get word of anything happening to Harry, I will make sure that you pay." and with that, she ushered him out the front door.

As it so often happens, Violets arguments, pleads, and threats were all for naught.

For a mere six weeks later, both herself and her husband were killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, leaving her daughter to go and live with the Dursley's.

And though, at the time, nobody knew it, this was the thing that sealed Iris Lily Aridal's fate.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Review Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up, get up!" screeched Aunt Petunia, pounding on the door to the cupboard under the stairs. "Boy, what do you think you'h doing, just sitting there when there's breakfast to be made? And girl, go get the mail and set the table!" Iris sat up wearily and glanced over at Harry, who was rubbing his eyes and placing his glasses on. She looked over to the doorway, but Aunt Petunia was already gone. Harry wrapped his arms around Iris's waist and planted a kiss on her forehead, which wasn't hard, because Iris was at least five inches shorter than him.

"I'll sneak us some food if I can." he whispered, and then whisked himself off to the kitchen. Iris sighed and dragged herself to the front door to collect the mail, and then to the dining room to set the table. Harry was trying to fit plates of food on the table, which was no easy task, considering that it was Dudley's birthday, and his presents took up the whole table. Meanwhile, Dudley was counting his presents. His face fell.

"Thirty-six." he said. "That's two less than last year." He was beginning to go red in the face.

"Dudders, you haven't counted Aunt Margie's present, you see?" said Aunt Petunia quickly. Harry realized the tantrum that was coming on and wrapped up two slices of bacon and a piece of toast in a napkin and stuck it in his pocket before anyone could bat an eye.

Iris also saw the tantrum coming on, and groaned quietly. She hated it when this happened.

Aunt Petunia apparently wasn't TOO daft, for she quickly said, "We'll buy you another two presents when we're out today, okay?"

"So I'll have thirty... thirty..."

"Thirty-nine, sweetie."

"Oh. Okay then" Dudley then dropped himself down in a chair and grabbed a package. Iris breathed a sigh if relief. Tantrum deflected. The phone rang in the next room and Aunt Petunia went to answer it, leaving Iris and Harry to watch Dudley unwrap present after present, including an amazing, high quality art kit, which Iris stared at hungrily.

Ever since she was old enough to hold a pencil, she had loved to draw. Her prized possesion was a notebook of drawing paper, which had been given to her by her art teacher once he saw what talent she had. It was kept safe under her pillow until late at night, when she would pull it out and flick on the dim lamp that stood in the corner of the cupboard. Then, for hours on end, she would draw, using such detail that it took her several days to complete a drawing.

She only had plain pencils, nothing with color, but she found that she was okay with this. There was something so elegant and beautiful about the black and white.

Soon, Aunt Petunia returned to the kitchen, looking angered.

"Mrs. Figg has broken her leg. She can't take _them_. " she said, jerking her head in Iris and Harry's direction. Iris' heart gave great leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon took Dudley and one of his friends to restraunts, amusment parks, etc. And every year, Iris and Harry had to stay with Mrs. Figg, who's house reeked of cabbage and who made Harry and Iris look at pictures of her cats.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were debating about who coukd watch them.

"Marge?"

"Don't be stupid, she hates them."

"Your friend, uh, Yvonne, isn't it?"

"On vacation. In Majorca."

"Er... well..."

"I suppose we could bring them... and leave them in the car-"

"Are you crazy? That car's new, they can't sit in there alone."

"Well, what do you suggest then?"

Half an hour later, Iris and Harry were sitting in the backseat of the car, litterally both squished into one seat (though this wasn't much of a problem, for Iris and Harry had always been rather skinny for their ages), hardly believing their luck. Uncle Vernon had pulled them aside just before they left, telling them to not get into any "funny buisness". They assured him they wouldn't, but he didn't belive them. No one ever did.

Once, when Brianna Crawford, the most popular girl in Iris's grade, had been laughing at Iris's sketchbook, saying that drawing was for babies, Iris had somehow dangled her and her giggling group of friends from the ceiling by their ankles.

Another time, when she was being chased by Dudley's gang, she was wishing with all her heart she was anywhere else, and suddenly, she was. She appeared in the cupboard under the stairs, and had no idea how it happened.

But, by "funny business", Uncle Vernon wasn't just referring to the strange things that seemed to happen around Harry and Iris. He was also referring to Harry's tendancy to get into fights. It was never his fault, of course, but they never expected Uncle Vernon to believe that.

One time, when Elias Lugo, one of the most feared bullies in Harry's year, had been taunting Iris, saying she was a wimp and a sissy, Harry had gotten so angry he had punched him in the face so hard he broke his nose. He had gotten a week's worth of detention for that.

Another time, when Dudley was tormenting Iris, Harry had kicked him in the shins so hard Dudley had been limping for a week. He got two weeks in the cupboard for that one.

Basically, Harry loved Iris. It was as simple as that. He would do anything to protect her, even if it meant getting in trouble himself.

In the front seat, Uncle Vernon was raging about motorcycles. Suddenly, Harry looked up and said,

"I had a dream about a motorcycle. It was flying."

Uncle Vernon almost crashed the car. He turned around and spat,

"MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" right in Harry's face.

"I know they don't." Harry muttered. "It was just a dream."

But Uncle Vernon didn't like Harry or Iris to talk about anything imaginary, whether it was in a dream or even a cartoon. He seemed to think they would g at the entrance gate to the zoo, Uncle Vernon bought Dudley and Piers triple-chocolate ice cream cones with chopped nuts, and because the lady in the ice cream cart had asked what Harry and Iris wanted before they could drive away, Uncle Vernon bought each of them a cheap ice pop, strawberry for Iris, lemon for Harry.

While passing by a gorilla,who was scratching his head, Harry muttered that it looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blonde, causing Iris to start giggling uncontrollably.

When they entered the Snake House, Dudley quickly found the biggest snake and whined, "Make it move!" at Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon rapped on the glass, but the snake didn't even flinch.

"This is boring!" Dudley moaned, and shuffled away.

Harry and Iris walked over to the snake. It was nice looking, Iris decided. For a snake.

Suddenly, oh-so-slowly, the snake lifted it's head...

and _winked._

Iris and Harry both blinked in suprise. Then, Iris smiled back.

The snake looked pointedly over to Uncle Vernon and Dudley, and then rolled his eyes as if to say, "I get that a lot."

Iris and Harry nodded in understanding.

"That must get annoying, huh?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, all those people knocking on your glass when all you want to do is sleep." Iris added.

The snake nodded.

"Hey where are you from, anyway?" Harry asked.

The snake jabbed it's tail at a sign on the wall. Iris and Harry both read,

**"Boa Constrictor, Brazil."**

"Oh. Was it nice there?" Iris questioned. The snake jabbed at the sign once more.

**"Bred in captivity."**

"Oh, so you've never been there. I'm sorry." Harry said.

The snake was about to reply, when Piers yelled, "Dudley! Mr. Dursley! Mrs. Dursley! Come over here! you won't believe what this snake is doing!"

Dudley waddled over as fast as his fast little legs could move him.

"Out of the way, you." Dudley said, elbowing Iris in the ribs and in turn making her fall backwards and land sprawled out on the floor.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He helped Iris up, and then glared at Dudley with all his might.

Dudley leaned forward against the glass, and...

wait a minute...

there was no glass anymore!

Dudley fell forward into the glass box, just barely catching himself. The snake slithered out of it's cage. As it was disappearing out the door, Iris and Harry would've sworn the heard it say,

"Brazil, here I come. Thankssss, amigossss."

And then it was gone.

On the car ride home, all Dudley and Piers would talk about was how the snake was going to rip them to shreds. Finally, when the arrived, Piers calmed down enough to say,

"Harry and Iris were talking to the snake, weren't you?"

Uncle Vernon's face went purple. He choked out, "Cupboard. Now. Stay. No meals." and then collapsed onto the couch.

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**A/N: I know it seems rather boring, since it pretty much follows the books to the letter, but as soon as Harry arrives at Hogwarts, it will get pretty different, since it's told by following Iris around, not Harry. Do you think my chapter needs to be longer? Review please?**


End file.
